Danganronpa V3 Soulmate
by JazmanianDevil13
Summary: Saimatsu-Kiibouma-Harukaito-Tenmiko -Angie,"Atua says everyone has a soulmate."
1. Chapter 1

**Heeya~ I'm here with a new story based off Danganronpa V3. I will be doing the ship Saimatsu (Kaede x Shuichi). I know a lot of characters die in the game, but in my story they will all be alive living in the school, but without the killing game. (I might not be all the characters though). Monokuma will still be the principal and all that. However, the Monocubs will not be present in the story.(Unless I change my mind and make them teachers or something...). Oh and by the way, I probably will add other ships like Harukaito(Maki x Kaito), Kiibouma(Kiibo x Kokichi), and Tenmiko(Tenko x Himiko).**

 **Anyways, to thy story!**

 _I never thought that I could have a soulmate, until now. It occured to me when Angie came skipping away towards me from down the hallway, singing something about someone having a "Soulmate"._

"Whooo's neeext? Everyone has a soulmate, even Atua," Angie sings while looking everywhere for her next target.

Her eyes set on me and she smiles sweetly, even though it seems more devilish to me.

"Shuichi~ Atua says everyone must have a soulmate. Soooo, I'll help you find yours," She giggles.

"And...how is that necessary?" I ask.

"You will find love in your heart, which Atua recommends to everyone!"

 _Not a very good reason, but I guess I have no choice in the matter._

"O-Okay, so if I try this soulmate thing, you'll leave me alone?"

"Of course!" She chirps.

"F-Fine. How do I find my _soulmate_?"

She holds out a old, dusty notebook in front of me."This is Atua's sacred notebook of Soulmate Hunting. Atua says that if you write in the notebook, someone will write back. This person, girl or guy, will be known as your soulmate," She explained happily.

 _I don't believe that this will work, but I'll try._

I take the notebook from her hands and before I know it, Angie ran down the hallway, disappearing.

"Let's see...I have to write something in it?"

I pull out a pen from my book bag pocket and write something simple.

 _ **Hello?**_

A few seconds later, a message appeared on the notebook.

 _ **Are you...?**_

My eyes widen, but I compose myself and answer.

 _ **Your soulmate? Yeah, I think so...**_

It only takes them seconds to reply.

 _ **I always believed that I would find my soulmate, but I didn't much of it till Angie showed me.**_

 _ **Angie? Are you really in this school!?**_

I wait a little bit and they finally reply.

 ** _Um...yeah. Is that mean you're in the Ultimate Academy too?_**

I smile a little.

 ** _Yeah! Is it too much to ask for your name?_**

 _I don't know why, but I'm excited to know who they are. I never knew that they were here. Maybe it's someone I know._

 ** _I'm..._**

The reply ended.

I wait a few minutes for a reply, but nothing came.

I sigh, disappointed.

 _I wish I knew who she was. She seems really nice, so...maybe we can be really good friends?_

 **That's the end! Sorry it was kinda short! In the next chapter I will have Harukaito do this, except a little different of course. The third chapter will be Kiibouma (The one I'll enjoy the most! I ship it so much!). And the fourth chapter will be Tenmiko. On the fifth chapter will be Saimatsu again and so on.**

 **Bai~~~~~~3**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, I'm ticked! Ok, so I finished the second chapter, but for some reason, it messed up and then deleted everything I wrote, so I have to RESTART writing the chapter. Anyways, let's get to it!**

I sigh and pick up a switch blade knife from off the wall.

 _My assassination days are over._

 _All because of this school._

I turn it in my hands, looking at every detail.

 _It's perfect for my use in combat._

 _I can't use these here though._

I put it back up onto the wall.

 _I'm the Ultimate Assassin, but no one must know that._

I slowly walk towards the exit to my laboratory when suddenly, a knock was heard from the door.

 _Who would be here bothering me?_

I open the door slightly and peek my head out.

"Hellooo!"

 _It's Angie Yonaga._

 _She's one of the most annoying classmates I have, but not the worst._

"What do you want?"

I glare at her in slight annoyance.

"Well, I am here to help you find your soulmate!" She giggles happily.

"Don't want one," I reply.

I start turning my head back towards my laboratory, but her hand grips my shoulder and turns me back towards her.

"Atua says that it is necessary to have one. Everyone has one, but most do not know who or where."

"Necessary? It isn't."

"Please?" She begs and makes puppy dog eyes at me.

I growl in annoyance and then sigh in defeat.

"Fine. Leave me alone afterwards," I answer.

"Yaay! Ok, now all you have to do is write in this notebook from Atua and someone, also known as your soulmate, will write back!"

Before I could answer, Angie ran down the hall with another similar notebook in hand.

I look down at the notebook and open it.

 _It looks like a normal notebook._

 _How will_ ** _this_** _even work?_

I head back inside my lab and sit in a red-velvet chair.

I grab a red pen from my pocket and write something simple onto the paper.

 _ **Hello.**_

I sit back and lean my arm against the chair handle.

 _Will this person even write back?_

Suddenly, something sloppy appeared on the paper.

 _ **Hey. Who are you?**_

 _I'm already disliking this person._

 _They must an idiot._

 _ **I am not obligated to tell you who I am.**_

A few seconds later, they write back.

 _ **Why not?**_

I sigh in frustration.

 _Idiot._

 ** _You are a stranger. You can be out to kill me for all I know._**

It takes them a while, but they finally reply back.

 ** _No! Of course not! I'm not the type, trust me. Space is about all I'm good at!_**

 _Space?_

 _Sounds awfully familiar to me._

 _ **So, you're an astronaut?**_

An instant reply back.

 _ **Yeah! How'd you know?**_

I think for a moment and then answer.

 ** _Just a hunch._**

I get up with the notebook in hand and walk towards the exit.

 ** _Can I know what your talent is?_**

I sigh and walk out the door, heading down the hallway.

 ** _You don't want to know. It's bad._**

I lift the notebook to my chest for a few seconds.

 ** _Even if it's bad, I won't judge you! I know maybe it's something weird or scary, but I can handle it. I believe in your talent._**

My eyes widen and my jaw drops a little.

 _I know only one person who says that._

 _So that idiot is my soulmate..._

 **Dooone! Honestly, I did better this time, so I'm kinda glad that it messed up the first time. Anyways, next chapter is Kiibouma~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya~! I'm back! I haven't wrote any fanfiction in a long while, so I thought that I would continue with my amazing Danganronpa Soulmate fanfic. I honestly can't wait because now I get to write KIIBOUMA~! Anyways, to thy story.**

The halls were surprisingly quiet and peaceful as I walk down them in search of something to do. Usually, the Ultimate Supreme Leader would have come to bother me by now, but instead of Kokichi running towards me, it was Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist.

"Ah~! Hello!" Angie greets as she skids to a stop in front of me.

A look of confusion fell upon my face at the sudden greeting.

I wave lightly at her and smile a little.

Even though I didn't speak to Angie very much, that didn't mean I didn't find her interesting like the others.

"Soooo, I have something to speak to you about and it's very important," Angie exclaims.

"Oh, really? Well, what is it?"

"I'm glad you asked!" She says excitedly and pulls out a notebook from her bag. Angie holds it out if front of her.

"A notebook?"

"Exactly! This is a soulmate book that Atua has recommended for everyone," Angie says matter-of-factly.

"Soulmate? Can you explain to me what that is?" I ask as I try to think of where I heard that word before.

She jumps up excitedly and answers,"Of course!"

Angie clears her throat before explaining."A soulmate is your destined partner. Your partner is someone you deeply care about more than anyone. Someone who you carry forever."

"Ah, I see," I say thoughtfully."So, is there something you want me to do with this soulmate book?"

She nods quickly and hands me the book."Write in it and your soulmate will write back!"

I nod slowly and then Angie runs off with a big smile on her face.

"So I just write in it?" I ask myself quietly.

I take out a pen from my bag that I was holding and write in it.

 _ **Hello?**_

I look at it for a few seconds with a confused expression.

 _Isn't someone supposed to write back?_

Right when I was about to close it, something appeared on the notebook.

 ** _Hello~!_**

My eyes widen a little, but then I smile.

 _They seem very upbeat. Maybe we can get along._

 ** _Do you mind if I ask a little about you?_**

I start walking towards the dining hall as I continue to look at the book.

 _I don't know how this book works, but maybe it's because of mechanical parts..._

 ** _Why would I tell you anything about me? I could be lying for all you know._**

My eyes widen at the sudden response.

 _Well, my opinion about this person is off..._

 _They seemed nice at first, but now they are doubting themselves._

 ** _Whether you're lying or not, I'll still believe you._**

It took a moment longer before they answered.

 ** _You do? You're pretty gullible like someone I know._**

I stared at the notebook with slight irritation, but it blew away in an instant.

 ** _Well, I'm not gullible on purpose. I'm a robot after all._**

An instant reply came back.

 _ **A robot, huh? I know a robot who's just like you.**_

My eyes widen a little.

 _I didn't think this person would know another robot, even though I haven't even seen another one before._

Right when I was about to reply, I suddenly knock into someone or something.

Of course, I don't fall back onto the ground since I'm made of metal, but I do stumble a bit.

I look down and notice that I've ran into a shorter boy with messy dark hair and violet eyes.

 _Kokichi Ouma..._

 **Ok! That was the end of this chapter. By the way, I'm sorry that I made this one longer than the others; I couldn't help, but add more detail. Anyways, the next chapter is Tenmiko. See ya~!**


End file.
